A like valve block is known from patent application P 37 01 019.0. The external housing of the valve block is fixed on the valve block housing by a catch-type arrangement in this design, and the electric conductors and the magnet coils are soldered and are guided with a contact member designed as a multipoint plug in the housing cover to connect to a control unit. The requirement of a separate housing cover and soldering of the coils and the conducting paths have to be regarded as not favorable, since the comparatively great expenditure entailed for soldering the conducting path and the coils has adverse affects on manufacturing costs. Moreover, the complicated assembly of the large number of component parts, the risk of corrosion in the event of insufficient plug sealing and cover sealing as well as the insufficient heat emission through the housing cover and the heat expansion resulting therefrom are regarded as disadvantageous in the known conventional valve block design.